Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Royal
by SuperSaiyan2Goku
Summary: When people in black hooded coats appear and cause mayhem, it's up to Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo to pick up their decks and duel!


**Hey everybody, since I'm a decent fan of Yu-Gi-Oh, I want to make a fanfic of it. Now let's begin Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Royal.**

* * *

In Heartland City, Yuma Tsukumo, the hero of this time, is sleeping, which is making him be late for school. (Again) Yuma snores and rolls over, falling of his hammock.

"Wa…? Oh no, I'm late for school!" Yuma yelled as he got dressed, then he ran down the stairs as he saw his grandmother cooking,

"Oh Yuma, leaving already, at least give your grandma a kiss."

"Sorry Grandma, I'm late (Again)" Yuma said, but his grandmother grabbed a broom, stuck it in Yuma's hood, and lifted him up.

"You're not leaving without giving me a goodbye kiss." Yuma's grandmother said.

Yuma screamed in horror as he... well you know what's happening.

Yuma ran out of the house as he passed Tori.

"Hi Tori, bye Tori." Yuma said as he ran past her.

"Why's he in such a hurry? School starts in an hour." Tori said.

Yuma ran past a lot of people, causing some of them to fall in the pond.

"Sorry!" Yuma yelled as he continued his mad dash. Then up ahead was a boy with short black hair on his left side of the head and white hair on his right. The kid has a white eye on his left side, and a black eye on his right. Yuma tried to stop, but he ran into the kid.

"Sorry, I'm late for school." Yuma said.

"Late, but school doesn't start for another 50 minutes." Said the boy.

"WHAT! My clock must be broken!" Yuma yelled.

"Hey, it happens." The boy said.

"Hmmm, I never seen you before, are you new?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, I moved here just yesterday. The name's Yokai, yours?" Yokai asked.

"The name's Yuma."

"Yuma, we'll see each other in class, later Yuma." Yokai said while waving.

"Bye! Well, I guess I got time to chill." Yuma said as he walked away.

Yokai turned as he stared at Yuma. His eyes glowed red as he smiled.

* * *

In Domino City, Yugi Muto lives his life peacefully as the King of Games. Right now, he's with his friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. However, the Pharaoh has left them as he is now back at his world. Yugi has even grown to be just as tall as the Pharaoh. He's even beginning to sound like him. At the moment, the four are leaving school.

"Man, that test was hard!" Tristan groaned.

"Yeah, why do we have to take science anyway?" Joey asked.

"Because it's a required course." Tea said.

Yugi laughed, "Yeah. Hey, Grandpa should have some new cards at the shop." Yugi said.

"Wha! Really? Oh man, I can't wait to get some new cards, lately, I have been losing." Joey said.

"Yeah, to Yugi." Tristan pointed out.

"Hey, watch it! I happen to be the second best duelist around." Joey said.

"Third, compared to Kaiba." Tristan said.

"I'm warning ya!" Joey said angrily.

"Guys come on. Let's just go to the shop and see the new cards." Yugi suggested.

The four went on as they neared the card shop, right as they got in front of it. A man in a black coat with a hood on with a good body build appeared from behind the shop.

"Hello, are you looking for someone?" Yugi asked.

The man said nothing, but then he raised his fist and punched Yugi in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"HEY! Watch it, no one hurts my pal and gets away with it!" Joey yelled.

Joey and Tristan got in front of Yugi as Tea helps him up.

"I have no interest in you two, I want to duel the King of Games." Said the hooded man.

"No way, you have to get through us first!" Tristan yelled.

"It-It's okay guys, I'll duel him." Yugi said as he stood up.

"No way Yugi, he's ours." Joey said.

"He's right Yugi; I don't think it's a good idea to duel him." Tea said.

"Come on, let the King duel, he can make his own choices right? He defeated a lot of villains, so let him choose." The hooded man said.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." Yugi said as he walked past Joey and Tristan.

"Okay Yugi, I'll trust ya, now knock him into yesterday!" Joey yelled.

Yugi nodded and yelled, "Now, it's time to duel!"

"Finally, some fun!" The hooded man said.

A red glow appeared on his left arm, and then a duel disk appeared on it. The disk area was black on the top and white and the bottom. For the card slots, the outside was black while the slots were white.

Yugi activated his duel disk. Then both duelists said, "Let's duel!"

* * *

**Yugi-4000**

**?-4000**

* * *

"I'll start." Yami said while drawing a card. "First, I summon **Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)** in defense mode, and then I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn." The hooded man draws.

"I play the spell card **Call from Space**, this allows me to pick one Spacian monster from my deck to the field. But I have to give up 1000 life points.

* * *

**Yugi-4000**

**?-3000**

* * *

"Now come forth, **Neo Spacian Power Gladiator (2700/2000)** in attack mode."

A big gladiator with white armor appeared with a white axe.

"Wow, check out that monster. I never heard of that kind of card before." Joey said.

Yugi was surprised at this new type of monster, he thought, "Wait a minute, why does that Neo part sound familiar?"

"Next, I play **Giant Trunade**." The hooded man said.

Yugi's face down was returned to his hand.

"Now, my warrior, attack Celtic Guardian." The man said.

The warrior defeated Celtic Guardian.

"Now Neo Spacian Power Gladiator's ability activates, when he defeats a monster in defense mode, Gladiator's attack is subtracted by that monster's defense."

"Oh no." Tea said.

"Hang in there Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"Don't let him get to you!" Tristan yelled.

* * *

**Yugi-2500**

**?-3000**

* * *

Yugi groaned, and then he said, "Not bad, now it's time to get serious."

Yugi draws a card. Then he thought, "It's going to be tough, but I think I can out smart him."

"Okay, first I place one card face down. Then, I'll summon **Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600)** in attack mode. That's all for me." Yugi said.

"That's it Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Apparently so, now it's my turn." Said the hooded man as he draws a card. "Now, I activate the spell **Comrade in Arms**, this allows me to summon one creature from my deck that shares the type of one that's on my side of the field for 500 life points. Now come forth **Neo Spacian Venus (1500/240)** in attack mode."

A Venus Fly Trap like monster appeared.

* * *

**Yugi-2500**

**?-2500**

* * *

"Man, what the heck is a Neo Spacian? I never knew that Pegasus made them." Tristan asked.

"Well, it may be one of the new cards." Tea said.

"Well one thing's for sure, this guy is up to something, even I know it's stupid to lower your own life points to summon a weak monster, but this guy definitely has a trick." Joey said.

Yugi stood still looking at the two Neo Spacians, he thought, "Man, I know I seen a Neo Spacian before, but I just can't remember where or when."

The hooded man laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Joey asked.

"Well, I'm just about to play a new monster that's surly going to shock you." The hooded man said.

"What?" Yugi said.

The man raised his hand and shouted, "GO! Contact Fusion!"

"Contact what!?" Joey yelled.

Yugi stood shocked as he heard what the man said, Yugi then thought, "Contact Fusion! There's only one duelist I know who can use Contact Fusion, Jaden Yuki."

A vortex appeared above the two monsters and sucked them in.

Then the man raised his arm and yelled, "Now come forth, **Neo Spacian Legend Monk (0/0) **in attack mode.

The Monk had a blue robe on.

Yugi looked at the monster, Joey just laughed out loud.

"That's your new monster?! It has o attack and defense points, it's worth nothing." Joey laughed.

"No Joey, Legend Monk likely has a powerful ability to make itself stronger." Yugi said.

"Correct Yugi, you see Legend Monk get's 1000 attack and defense points for each Neo Spacian in the graveyard, and during my standby phase, I must send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard." The man said.

Tea then said, "That means… that Legend Monk will have 2000 attack and defense."

**Neo Spacian Legend Monk (2000/2000)**

"Now Legend Monk, attack Beta the Magnet Warrior with Legend Punch!" The man orderd.

"Not so fast!" Yugi yelled. "You've activated my trap card, **Command Silencer." **

"What?!" The man yelled.

"This card is only activated when a opponent declares an attack, and when that happens the order is silenced and you cannot attack." Yugi explained.

"That was close guys." Tea said.

"Yeah, I don't like this guy; this is probably his first step of his plan." Tristan said.

"Hey Yugi, watch your back!" Joey said.

Yugi nodded as he said, "It's my draw."

"Fine, savior the moment, soon you will lose." The man said.

Yugi draw as he looked at his hand. Yugi began to think, "How can I beat him? I have Beta on my field, wait a minute, I have Alpha in my hand, all I need is Gamma. I hope I can draw him soon. Let's see if this move will work."

"Okay, first I summon **Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) **in defense mode." Yugi said. "Then I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Hmmm, Alpha and Beta, looks like you're trying to summon Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior. Too bad I have to destroy your hope." The man said.

"Oh man, Valkyrion is one of Yugi's best monsters." Joey said.

Yugi thought to himself, "That's right, keep thinking that."

"Well, in that case, I end my turn." Yugi said.

"My draw, since it's now the standby phase, I must send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard." The man drew the two cards. "Well, one of the cards is a Neo Spacian, now my monster will have 1000 more attack and defense points!"

**Neo Spacian Legend Monk (3000/3000)**

"Oh man, 3000 attack points!" Joey yelled.

"This isn't good." Tristan said.

"Come on Yugi!" Tea cheered.

"Next, I'll play the spell **Stop Defense**, which forces one of your monsters in attack mode, and I choose Alpha the Magnet Warrior." The man said.

Alpha got in attack mode.

"Now, Legend Monk attack Beta with Legend Punch!" The man yelled.

"Yugi!" Joey, Tristan, and Tea yelled.

Yugi chuckled and said, "You need to pay closer attention to my turns, I play the trap **Mirror Force**!"

"No!" The man yelled.

"Alright Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"When Mirror Force is activated, all monsters on your field are destroyed." Yugi said.

"My Legend Monk! No!" The man yelled.

Legend Monk shattered as he was sent to the graveyard.

"You'll pay King of Games!" The man yelled.

"Well, this isn't turning out like you thought now isn't?" Yugi asked.

"You show him Yugi!" Tristan yelled.

Tea sighed and thought, "That was a close one, and if Yugi didn't play that card he would've lost a huge amount of life points."

"Now, it's my move." Yugi drew a card. "I play the spell **Card of Sanctity**. Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands."

Yugi drew five cards while the hooded man drew one.

"Now, I summon **Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) **in attack mode!" Yugi yelled.

"Now let me guess, you're going to summon Valkyrion, but that isn't smart, because of Card of Sanctity, I drew a powerful card which would win me the duel." The man said.

"I know, that's why I'm not going to summon him." Yugi revealed.

"What is Yugi talking about?" Teas asked.

Yugi then said, "You see, when we began the duel, I could since a evil presence within you, so I won't summon Valkyrion."

"But, if you're not going to summon him, then… that means… no! Not that!" The man yelled.

"Oh yes, I sacrifice Alpha, Gamma, and Beta in order to summon **Slifer the Sky Dragon (0/0)**." Yugi yelled.

The sky turned dark as lighting appeared, and then a huge red dragon came from the clouds.

"Alright Yugi!" Tristan yelled.

"When Slifer is summoned, he gets 1000 attack and defense points for each card in my card, and I have 4, so Slifer now has 4000 attack and defense." Yugi said.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon (4000/4000)**

The hooded man stood frightened as the dragon stared at him with its menacing glare.

"By the way, Slifer is immune to monster effects, spells, and traps, so he can only be defeated by a head on attack."

"N-No." The man stuttered. "I failed."

"Now Slifer, attack with Thunder Bolt Summons!" Yugi yelled.

Slifer opened his first mouth and breathed a lighting storm which attacked the hooded man. The hooded man screamed as his life points dropped down to zero.

* * *

**Yugi-2500**

**?-0**

* * *

The man was pushed to the ground and laid there.

"Alright Yugi!" Joey yelled as he ran up to him, the others followed.

"Way to go!" Tristan yelled.

"Are you okay?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded, and then said, "I wonder who he is."

Yugi walked up to the hooded man, bent down on his right knee and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I hate you Yugi Muto." The hooded man said, and then a cloud of black appeared, covered the man, and disappeared along with the man.

"What was that?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Yugi stated.

Then Solomon opened the Kami Game Shop's door in his pajamas and said, "What's with all the ruckus? I was taking a nap."

"Sorry Grandpa, I was dueling." Yugi said.

"With who? Oh, hi guys. Come in." Solomon said.

The gang went in the shop while Solomon got into his regular clothes.

"Hey guys, I'm going to check the internet to look up these Neo Spacian cards." Tea said.

"Okay Tea, now if you excuse me, I need to get some new cards." Joey said as he roamed around the shop trying to find the new cards.

Solomon came back in his casual outfit and said, "Looking for the new cards Joey?"

"Yes! Do you know where they are?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Patience Joey." Solomon said as he walked behind the counter and grabbed a box of cards.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see these new cards!" Joey said with energy.

"Before you see the cards, I want to see the three god cards." Solomon said with a gitty look.

"Grandpa, you've seen them a hundred times." Yugi said.

"Oh please Yugi? Pretty pretty please?" Solomon begged.

"Fine." Yugi said as he gave Solomon the god cards.

Solomon was in awe as he held the god cards.

"Now, it's time to upgrade!" Joey said as he grabbed the cards. Huh, these are all old cards!" Joey yelled angrily.

"Ha-ha, you always get fooled Joey." Tristan laughed.

"Grandpa, did you lie to me about the new cards so you can get the god cards?" Yugi asked.

"No of course not, I just stretched the truth." Solomon said.

"Why you little!" Joey said as he began chasing Solomon around the room.

"Get back here!" Joey yelled.

"Never!" Solomon yelled.

Then Tea walked in and said, "Hey guys, come check this out."

Solomon walked towards her as Joey crashed into the counter.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Solomon followed Tea as she showed them the computer.

"So what do you want to show us?" Tristan asked.

"I searched Neo Spacian online and nothing showed up." Tea said.

"What, does that mean that those cards were fake?" Tristan asked.

"No, Kaiba's duel disk can only project real cards." Yugi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Solomon asked.

"Before you came outside, a guy in a black coat appeared and dueled Yugi." Tea said.

"Yeah, and he used these cards called Neo Spacians." Tristan added.

"But Yugi defeated him with Slifer power!" Joey cheered.

"What! You used Slifer? Oh man, if only I was there to see." Solomon said depressed.

"Well, if that man was able to play those cards, then they have to be real." Yugi said.

The five thought for a minute, then Joey said, "Maybe he made his own cards."

"Hm, that's a possibility." Solomon said with his right fingers to his chin.

"Yeah, but where would he make them in the first place?" Tristan asked.

Then Tea said, "Pegasus! The man probably broke into Pegasus' castle and made his own cards."

"Okay, let's call him." Yugi said as he reached for the phone.

* * *

In a unknown place

The black cloud appeared and dropped the hooded man from it.

Another hooded man with a regular body saw him and yelled, "Tsuyoi!"

He ran up to Tsuyoi and said, "Are you okay? Speak to me!" The man yelled. "Help! Kashiko help!"

A hooded figure with a feminine body appeared from behind and said, "What's wrong Yurushii?"

"It's Tsuyoi, he's hurt." Yurushii said.

"Okay, let's pick him up and take him to the infirmary." Kashiko said.

"Okay." Yurushii said.

The two picked up Tsuyoi and took him to get healed. When they got to the white room, they laid Tsuyoi on a bed and got to healing him.

During the process, Tsuyoi muttered, "Yugi Muto."

Kashiko and Yurushii were surprised as Tsuyoi spoke.

"So, it was the King of games who did this to you." Kashiko said.

"I hope he didn't hurt you too bad Tsuyoi." Yurushii said.

"Well, I need to be going." Kashiko said.

"Why?" Yurushii asked.

"I have a job to do. I'll see you later, take care of him Yurushii." Kashiko said.

Yurushii stood up and said, "Right."

* * *

In the middle of a desert

"Man! It's hot; I should've brought more food!" Jaden said.

Jaden was traveling with his companions, his duel monster spirits Winged Kuriboh and Yubel, as well as a fat cat named Pharaoh who stays in Jaden's bag, and Jaden's old professor, Lyman Banner, who stays in Pharaoh's stomach. Together, the five travel with Jaden leading the group.

Then Yubel appeared and said, "Well, you should've saved your food instead of eating it all in one day."

"Sorry, I got hungry." Jaden pointed out.

Then Pharaoh popped his head out of Jaden's bag, and a yellow orb appeared from Pharaoh's mouth, then it turned into Lyman Banner.

"Well Jaden, where are you even going?" Lyman asked.

Jaden sighed and said, "Wherever the wind takes me I guess."

"Well, I guess that's a good answeeerrrr!" Lyman said as Pharaoh swallowed him.

Winged Kuriboh appeared and spoke to Jaden.

"I know what you mean; we haven't found civilization for a week now. I hope we find someone soon, or we'll be skeletons like everything else here." Jaden joked.

After an hour of walking

"I-I can't… water, I need… water." Jaden said as he crawled.

Then he looked ahead and saw a town.

"Yes! Civilization at last!" Jaden yelled as he ran towards the town.

Jaden entered the town and saw that the people here were pretty happy looking. The town looked good. But Jaden's main interest is the fountain of water ahead.

"Water!" Jaden yelled as he ran towards the fountain.

As he got to the fountain, he put his face in the water and began drinking it.

Afterwards, Jaden was pleased. He walked around more and overheard something odd.

"Hey, did you hear about the Hooded Duelist?" A man asked.

"Yeah, I heard she is challenging all duelists here, and beating every single one." Another man answered.

Jaden walked up to them and asked, "Hey, where can I find the Hooded Duelist?"

"Hey, are you a duelist?" One of the men asked.

"Yes I am." Jaden said proudly.

"Well, you need to be careful; she will take your best card if she beats you like everyone else." Another man said.

"Well, I can't wait to duel her! So do you know where she is?" Jaden asked.

Then all of a sudden, a cloaked figure appeared from behind a building and said, "I'm right here."

Jaden turned around and saw her. The men ran off.

"So, you want to duel me Jaden?" The women asked.

"How do you know my name?" Jaden asked.

"I know a lot of things about you, like your duel spirits."

Jaden stood still, shocked that she knew that he had duel spirits.

"So you can see me?" Yubel asked as she appeared.

"Yes I can. So how about we start?" The women asked.

"What's your name?" Yubel asked.

"The name's Kashiko." She said as a red glow appeared on her right arm, and then the same type of duel disk that Tsuyoi used appeared.

"Whoa, cool!" Jaden said as he took out his red and white academy duel disk.

Jaden then put his duel disk on, activated it, and yelled, "Get your game on!"

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one, please review your honest opinion about this story. By the way, since I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh! for awhile, I had to look up what cards they used. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
